Pikmin: Sequel to a Prequel
by Chris Zulas the Birkin Fan
Summary: You'll want to go to my profile to find the sequels. The heroes of the story find the Kanitoes in the Valley of Repose-and formulate a plan. As with everyone else here, I suck at summaries. Bad.


_**PIKMIN: SEQUEL TO A PREQUEL.**_

This is, as the name implies, a "Sequel to a Prequel." It takes place after the Pikmin Prequel, and before attack of the Village, Followers, and Help from an iPod. It is when Olimar and friends get to the Drop with the Pikmin- and find it to be pure Hell. Also, read **People** **Person**'s Fanfics, they are awesome. Let's go on with the story, shall we?

Olimar was sound asleep, bumping around the cockpit, and he kept accidentally flipping a lever, and the ship kept pulling it back, but eventually got tired of it, and kept it still. A few hours later, Louie woke up, and saw that they were entering the Pikmin planet's atmosphere. Soon enough the ship let out a "BEEP BEEP BEEP." Then, Shynacho and Olimar woke up. They looked out of the cockpit window. There was an environment that looked like the one area, that which Olimar didn't remember the name of- the Awakening Wood, wasn't it? - But darker, and more flat. There, he saw a few onions, two obviously not real-Purple and White. He also saw a Mushroom Pikmin one, and they looked fine! Also, 2 Red Pikmin Onions, 3 blue, 2 yellow, and-Gasp! - A Black Onion, and a Cyan (Light Blue) one! He never even _knew _about _them!_

So he came out of the cockpit, careful not to fall on his head, and saw another welcoming sight- Bulbmin Onions, although they were, of course, artificial. And, last but _diffidently_ not least, a shiny yellow one…_**gold?**_

Olimar landed on his feet, and headed towards the Red Onion-he wanted to seeDimitry, what he had named one of his first Pikmin. He would be able to tell him from a mile away, because of his extra leaf, bud, flower-whatever. But before he could, he was approached by a Hocotatian-without a helmet! He had to know about the HUGE amount of Oxygen on the Distant Planet!

This man had sort of long blondish-brown hair. He said, "Don't worry, we've sealed the area. No Oxygen is coming through, so I wouldn't worry. You can take off your helmets." So, Louie and Olimar decided to test it, and forcefully took off the Presidents helmet, which got them a punch in the gut. Ow.

Olimar took off his helmet, and said, "What's with the Black, Light Blue, and Gold Onions? I didn't discover them, and no one emailed me, or even called me, for that matter!"

"We had just used pellet/CandyPop Bud Hybridization for the Light Blue-White Bud with Blue pellet- , and Gold-Black Pikmin (Which, yes, you didn't discover) and Yellow. It was quite painstaking."

So he told them where the Kanitos were heading - towards the Valley of Repose. "They hate hot. So, they are probably going to such a snowy place to camp. Then, we kill that squad's leader-Klarke Dash."

So they got a large Pikmin army-200 Red Pikmin, 400 Blue, 300 Yellow, 500 Purple, 200 White, 500 Bulbmin, 400 Gold, 600 Cyan, and 400 Black Pikmin. They had 3500 Pikmin. There were 700 Kanitos. If they could plan this out, they wouldn't lose _anyone!_ So, they planned it right.

WATER POOL **KANITOS HERE**

SET BOMB ROCK AT NEW GATE

_**RUN!**_ BRIDGE

SET BOMB FOR 2 min 

FALL **KANITOS HERE** PATH #1 PATH #1

SEWER PLATE **BULBORBS HERE**

FOLLOW **FOLLOW** LANDING SITE **START HERE**

And the plan worked.

**TWO DAYS AFTER THE PLAN.**

So they went home, and were happy that they were able to get rid of the Kanitos at the Valley. Now, they just needed to kill Ken Dy.

The long haired man- Anthony, I believe- said, "Ken Dy is both the Political-Communist- and Religious- Sadism- leader of the Kanitos. We need him dead, if this war is to be over or at least captured. That way, we can make sure to have minimal casualties. We also will need help from the Kaz-Ma-Kakians- you didn't see them on your last journey, but we saw them a few months ago. They're as sentient beings as we are!"

Olimar had been wondering, and now was asking. "Where's Dimitry? I want to say hi, see if he remembers me."

"Who?" said Anthony.

"One of my first Red Pikmin! Me and him were great friends, even though we could only tell each others moods."

"…I _think_ I know who you're talking about. Wait just a minute." So he ran off, and Olimar waited, standing, waiting anxiously. Had Dimitry been around still, or had he… he didn't want to think about that. Dimitry was like a Third kid, one that didn't complain, or cry too much, or want much- just love. As John Lennon said, or one of those guys, "All you need is love, love, love is all you need…" Olimar loved that song and the Beatles in general. Sure they were hippies, but, hey, that was the truest line in a song since "In the End" by Linkin Park.

Just then, in front of him, were Anthony and a very familiar red Pikmin. The only differences he had were that he had chopped off his excess body part, and his eyes were red. "D-d-d-d-d-**DIMITRY!**"

So they hugged, and Olimar then saw that the teachers _had_ taught the Pikmin good English. "Yeah," he said, "But its Karoka now. Karoka Sakoka. So _**now**_ I …know that 'Dimitry' is a-a-a name." Sure, his English was shaky, but it was _really_ good for someone used to a language restricted to "Hmmm!" "Hmmm…" and "HMMM!".

So, two weeks later, the Cigar-Crotch-Man and the General visited. They went up to Olimar. Cigar looked angry, but the General stuck out his hand. "You've helped us with this battle as Repose I've been hearing about?" Olimar nodded, and The General- whose name is way, WAY too long for me to type, but I will tell you he has 7 initials- took out his hand, and shook Olimar's. "I'm happy your on our side."


End file.
